


Mating the Enemy

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja), TheKittenOverlord



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dom/sub Undertones, Dr. STONE Manga Spoilers, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Magma is kind of an idiot, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Set after Stone Wars, Set in Stone World, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventSep2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Uei You, Werewolf Magma, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, but it's okay because Yo is also an idiot, they can be idiots together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenOverlord/pseuds/TheKittenOverlord
Summary: Magma finds himself in rut at the end of the stone war with the Tsukasa Empire. While trying to burn off steam, he stumbles across a certain cowardly jailer who is hiding from the sun in a cave.Yo needs blood, and Magma needs a fuck. Maybe they can come to an agreement?
Relationships: Magma/Uei You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: TKS RP and Gen Ships Month - September 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out our fic!
> 
> Magma/Yo is one of those rare pairs that we don't see much content for, but the people who enjoy it are really enthusiastic about it! So if you already enjoy this ship, we hope you like the RP we did of it! And if you haven't checked the ship out, we hope we don't scare you away!
> 
> Cloud played Magma and TheKittenOverlord played Yo!

Magma should have paid more attention to the changing of the seasons. But with the arrival of the sorcerers in Ishigami Village last summer, nothing had been the same. And now here they were, in spring, and he was far away from his den while suffering from what felt like his very first rut all over again.

Damn it!

"I'll be back," he snarled at Mantle, and the were-rat squeaked at the tone in his voice. Mantle was a good underling, but he didn't go through ruts like Magma did, so he had no frame of reference for the feeling of his blood burning in his veins.

By the time he made it to the line of trees surrounding the site of the former Tsukasa Empire, he was already in half-shift and loping along on all fours. His eyes adjusted quickly to the relative darkness under the canopy, letting him dodge fallen logs and saplings with ease despite running at full-tilt in an effort to burn off the energy thrumming through his body.

Typically his spring ruts were spent in his den, and he would go out only to range the forest and relieve his needs. Or he'd take one of the other villagers to bed—sometimes more than one, if he was in the mood. But all his normal conquests were 80 km away, back in the village. He already felt like he was going feral; there was no way he could wait that long.

As he ran through the forest, though, he picked up on a subtle scent. His alpha hindbrain latched onto it and he lifted his head to sniff deeply. He'd smelled it before, but only faintly, when the wizard Chrome had returned from his captivity. What was it, though...? It almost reminded Magma of pickled plums, mixed with the unmistakable scent of blood.

He groaned as his cock responded to the scent. Damn it...! He didn't care anymore, as long as whatever he smelled was sentient and willing he'd bury his cock inside until his rut was over.

* * *

Just as the light that was once flooding the cave started to dim, Yo stirred awake. He stood up and dusted himself off and walked over to the cave entrance. There were still small bits of daylight left, but no rays that could touch him - all hidden behind the thickness of the trees.

Just as he was about to exit, he heard a faint groan from far away. Shit. He can't fight in this state. He hasn't eaten in days! If he fights now, he wouldn't have enough energy to regenerate.

Knowing his luck, he ducked back into the cave. Maybe dealing with Hyoga's wrath wouldn't have been such a bad idea. At least he'd still have a decent blood supply - no matter how awful the blood may be.

Whatever the creature was, it started to get closer; Yo concluded that it knew where he was at. The little blood he had left in him was coursing through his veins, giving him enough energy for either fight or flight.

He didn't want to have to do either, if possible. Each option would take a great amount of energy that he didn't have to lose. So, taking in a breath that he didn't need to take, he called out to the creature; the cave amplifying his already shaky voice.

"Hey, what are you?" he took a few extra steps back inside as he noticed it didn't stop, "Don't come any closer! I'm a vampire and do bite!"

"Th' fuck's a vampire?" Magma called out, voice rough and beginning to slur as he staggered into the cave. "If ya' can talk, yer human-like, aren'cha...?" The smell was getting stronger, blood and pickled plum with a hint of night blossoms. "Look, jus' lemme fuck ya a lil', I don' mind if ya wanna take a bite..."

At this point, Magma could not care less about what this person wanted to do to him, as long as he got his dick wet.

Yo ducked back into the cave, enough to be out of his line of sight. What ws he? He smelled strongly of wet dog. 'Don't tell me...' Yo thought.

He poked his head from around the corner as he heard him stop advancing towards him, seeing a tall, muscular build. Blue eyes that shined in the dark the way no human could. Almost like his own red ones, but this man’s... His eyes shined rather than glowed. He must admit - they were captivating.

"Wait... What?" the creature he just met, wanted sex? Maybe he was going delusional from the lack of blood.

"You're a werewolf," he spoke up, "I'm not from around here, but I am hungry, so... I guess I can take you up on that offer."

As he walked over to the towering figure, the wet dog scent only grew, along with a sickly sweet smell beginning to manifest.

'Ah,' Yo took a sharp inhale of the intoxicating scent that immediately made his fangs grow longer as drool started to seep from the sides of his lips, 'he must have type O blood!'

Magma couldn't help himself—he let his tongue loll out of his mouth while he sniffed deeply, taking in the man's scent. It was unlike any human he'd ever smelled before. It was almost like... like he didn't have any scent at all, other than what he'd already smelled. And that was more what was on him, not in him.

He needed to get closer and confirm this for himself. And the guy had said he'd take Magma up on his offer...

Quick as a flash, Magma pounced and pinned the man to a nearby boulder. He buried his nose in the crook of the man's neck and inhaled deeply. From this close, he could just barely get the faint smell of the night blossoms he'd caught earlier. He groaned and rutted against the man’s thigh; his cock was already hard and he could feel his knot tingling in anticipation. "S' what's yer name, anyway?"

Yo grunted at the sudden smack against the wall, feeling every bit of it without the proper nutrients for his regeneration to break the impact. He was completely pinned and couldn't move even if he wanted to. 

Magma's nose tickled against his neck, nose feeling wet like a dog's. His hair (fur?) was as soft as a puppy and his breath smelled like raw meat. 

Yo's hunger only grew from being so close - his fangs hanging out of his mouth with drool dripping off of them onto his shirt. Speaking of shirts; the stranger didn't have one. Muscles on full view, along with veins.

He let out a low hiss, trying to get him to loosen his grip on him.

"My name's Yo," he answered through his struggle, "let me go, I'm starving! I need... I—" his words started slurring while becoming desperate, "I need blood!"

"Go ahead," Magma growled. He wrapped one beefy hand around the back of Yo's head and pressed him closer; his nails were quickly lengthening into sharp claws as he snuffled at the vampire's neck. "Drink as much as ya want, I got plenty."

Magma used his leg to spread Yo's while his other hand slid down to scoop up one of the smaller man's thighs, lifting him fully into the air. Thankfully he seemed to be wearing some kind of loose tunic, because it was easy for Magma's cock to slip right between his legs. "Gonna fuck you good, make you cry on my knot like a good bitch," he muttered under his breath.

He took no time sinking his fangs into the werewolf's shoulder and drinking deeply. 

Noticing what he was doing, Yo spread his legs farther for him to have easier access. He was still attached to him by the neck - groaning at the flavor and his throat moistening up from the painful dryness it had been.

Vampires usually don't care about sex, since it's hard for them to feel aroused. So it was no surprise that Yo was still a virgin.

He finally pulled himself off of him, making sure he wouldn't go anemic or pass out and gave a content sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Yo mumbled into the crook of his neck, "b-be careful, it's my first time. I have regeneration, but I still feel pain. After the healing kicks in, you can go crazy, though."

Lifting his face to meet the strangers now blue-ish silver eyes, while intimidating, Yo felt... Oddly safe.

"What's your name?"

The feeling of sharp teeth piercing his skin only sent Magma into even more of a frenzy. This was exactly what he liked—what he craved. Not being able to tell where the pain ended and the pleasure began. When Yo released his neck, he hoisted the smaller man into his arms completely, his erection slipping between Yo's ass cheeks.

"Magma," he panted. "Name's Magma. Ya said this's yer first time?" He drooled at the thought of taking a tight virgin hole. "Fuck, yer gonna feel so good." He'd make this vampire's ass take the shape of his cock, until no one else would be able to satisfy him.

"Magma," Yo repeated, "neat name."

He wiggled a bit from being completely lifted off the ground, but settled down right on top of the were's cock. The wetness forming around the head felt slick and almost slimy. Though, Yo didn't seem to mind it. 

He took in a sharp breath when he felt the head slowly inserting into him. It was painful, even with the precome lubricant. Once the head was fully in, he exhaled as his body started healing itself. He just had a good drink, so it's working faster than normal, much to Yo's relief.

"I've read about were's," Yo smiled with his fangs in full view, "you're in rut, aren't ya? Your pheromones are so strong that even I can sense them."

"Yeah," Magma nodded in confirmation, but he couldn't say anything more as the blinding need overwhelmed his higher thought processes. He had paused for just a few moments, just long enough to acclimate to the tight heat wrapping around his cock; now he growled and thrust upward, burying himself inside Yo fully.

It was all he could do to keep from completely going feral and pinning the vampire to the ground. Yo felt so good! So tight and hot, squeezing him so well. In no time at all his knot was starting to engage on every thrust and he growled into Yo's ear, wordless promises to fulfill his instincts.

Yo winced slightly at the sudden force, but the pain quickly subsided. As his pelvis sunk down fully onto him, he didn't have any time to think before Magma started thrusting - growing more wild and uncoordinated at every slam.

Magma was just so big.... His fast healing only causing him to become more tight when he pulled out - flesh molding back into place around his thick shaft.

"Mag...ma," Yo hissed, not with pain, but with something else. Something he hasn't felt since he was turned all those years ago. 

His once lifeless member slowly began to twitch and harden - something Yo didn't think was possible for something dead like himself. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he wasn't complaining!

All the new blood from his previous meal rushed downwards and it finally sprung to life. Everything suddenly became more intense after he became sensitive to every touch - every thrust.

Soon his own cock started leaking precome, which was another mystery in of itself. He grabbed a hold of Magma's shoulder, once again, and bit down hard. Feeling the need to bury his teeth into something - anything, while his claws dug into Magma's now furry back.

Magma could feel the fur rippling across his skin as he fell deeper into his transformation; his body shifting and changing to something more feral. When he felt Yo's teeth sink into his neck and smelled the precum leaking out of the vampire's cock, he let out a loud howl of pleasure. He shifted his grip so that he could wrap a clawed hand around Yo's cock and jerk it roughly. Through the haze of his sexual ecstasy, he growled, "Ya feelin' it? Gonna come?"

"N-not quite yet," Yo's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth when he felt the sensation of sharp claws grazing his length.

His cock throbbed and twitched in Magma's grip. He didn't think it could get any better until his shift hit a certain spot.

"Gah!" Yo moaned, precome now dripping onto Magma's hand, "There! It felt so good there! Fuck!"

When Magma felt Yo twitch and clench around his cock, he couldn't help the way he licked his lips in anticipation before a toothy grin crossed his face. "Yeah?"

He took a step forward so he could pin Yo to the wall of the cave again. Making sure he was hitting that spot Yo said felt good, he shoved his cock into the vampire's hole harder and faster. His knot was getting bigger, to the point where he couldn't easily push it inside. "Shit, so tight... gonna fill you up soon. Get ready for it!"

Sweat dripped down Yo's chin as he was pinned. Ah, this rush makes him feel almost human again. Each pound made him groan out in ecstasy, just stimulating the werewolf further.

His entire body was tingling with each thrust to his sensitive spot, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. He felt as if he were on a cloud - everything felt so good!

"Magma, I-" Yo gasped out as his hole clasped and white strings of rope began to stain them both. His entire body was shaking and twitching as his mind completely clouded with the high. Both were almost completely covered in years worth of built up tension and relief.

The feeling of Yo reaching completion made Magma howl, and with one more ruthless shove his knot sank home past Yo's entrance. He could feel his own cock pulsing as he came, forcing his seed deep inside where his instincts insisted it would take root. He knew in the back of his head that was impossible, but his inner wolf didn't give a shit.

Without thinking, Magma chomped down on the side of Yo's neck, leaving a claiming bite of his own that would let everyone know who exactly the vampire belonged to. No matter what, Yo was his now.

Yo shivered at the feeling of being filled up with warm cum. The bulge in his stomach was evident. A blessing in disguise for Yo, the seemingly never-ending stream of white finally slowed to a stop. He felt like he was going to burst.

The knot, while uncomfortable, made sure none of Magma's seed leaked out. He felt so full and safe being in the wolf's strong arms. So safe.

He gasped at the sharp pain of large canines clamping down onto his neck. 'What irony, the vampire being the one who's bitten,' Yo thought to himself as he nicked the were's chest, licking the little droplets of blood. He already bit him enough already. 

Even though the wound on his neck already healed, he still lost about a pint of the blood he already fed on - making him feel hungry again.

Yo then recalled the book on werewolves he read years ago. They would be like that for a while until the knot returned to its normal size. 

"So full," Yo breathed into the small scratch he made, "I've never been this happy."

"Good mate," Magma crooned, surprisingly gentle given how fierce their mating had been. But he had never been one to not take what he wanted, regardless of how he might have to cheat to get it. 

At least now he had a mate. He wouldn't have to deal with the frustration of losing out on claiming Ruri since that human runt Senku had become chief of the village.

Lowering himself to the ground while supporting Yo's weight wasn't the easiest task, but Magma managed. He settled on the floor of the cave with his mate draped over his chest so they could rest while waiting for his knot to go down. "After this, I'll take ya back to our camp," he mumbled. "Got a nice little den there. Can ride out the rest of my rut in it."

"Village?" Yo tilted his head to the side, "Oh, you must be from the village that opposes the Tsukasa empire."

He wasn't given much detail, but heard that the scientist ran away to there. Only the higher ups knew about all the plans, so he wasn't given much to go on, but managed to piece together the situation the best he could.

"I..." he nuzzled against the fur on his chest, "I would like that. It sounds much better than this cold, wet cave."

Anything sounded better then the cold, wet cave right now. At least he has something - or rather, someone to lay on instead of the hard ground. He's used to sleeping in uncomfortable places, but that doesn't make them more appealing.

"What's your den like?" he asked after a beat, "Are there many others I'll have to worry about?"

"Heh, 'course it's better than this shitty cave. _I_ made it, after all. And nah, I'm the only wolf in our village, so no sharing the den with anyone." Magma stroked Yo's back idly as he spoke. 

"Our camp isn't far, but the village is about 80 kilometers from here. We'll wait at camp until my rut's done then I'll take ya home properly and show ya 'round the village. There's a lotta different types there, so you don't gotta worry about being shunned or nothin'. What did ya say ya were again?"

Yo cocked his head. Vampires were common before the petrification, so hearing someone even question what he was when it was obvious was kind of eye opening.

"I'm a vampire," he said, Magma's claws scraping gently over his back caused pleasant shivers up his spine, "are there any vampires in your village?"

"Never heard of a vampire," Magma said. "We got lots of different creatures—yokai, kodama, gargoyles, a berserker—but no vampires.

"Based on ya sayin' you were hungry and then biting my neck like that, I'm guessing ya feed off blood? What else do ya do?"

"I'm surprised," Yo glanced up at the wolf, already feeling the knot going down. Too soon.

"Yeah, I feed off blood because my body can't make any of its own anymore," he thought for a second, "I have super healing, sight, hearing, and strength. I don't age and I sleep during the day. Elder vampires can transform into bats and smoke, but I'm not that old yet."

Yo assumed the petrification halted his aging, so even if it had been thousands of years, it wouldn't count towards his power level. His body is just the same as before, with the scratch-petrification marks over his eye as an exception.

After listing off the things about vampires, he almost slipped and revealed information detrimental, so he had to stop the explanation short. He always had a bad habit of running his mouth.

"I've never met them before," Yo admitted, "are there any other werewolves besides you?"

Magma shook his head. "No, we don't have any other werewolves. There's a scrawny sorcerer who's a kitsune though. He's about the closest we got." 

He wasn't happy with how quickly his knot was going down either—it felt so good inside Yo—but he figured it would make traveling back to camp easier at least. "Ya said ya sleep during the day, can ya go out in the sunlight? Or do we need to wait for full dark?" The sun had just about set, the last dying light filtering into the cave. "Moon's almost full so we'll have plenty of light to see, if we need to wait." 

It was a good thing the moon wasn't completely full or he'd be in full shift right now. Hopefully having a mate to keep him satisfied would help with the feral nature of his shifts. He already felt much calmer than usual.

Yo shifted, immediately nervous that Magma asked that.

"Y-yeah, I can't go out in the sunlight," he admitted, "I can tolerate low sunlight, but not for long."

He's actually forgotten what the sun even felt like. Much of his warmth came from feeding, so there was no reason to miss it. Not being born a vampire made that change quite noticeable to him, but he doesn't even think of the sun now.

That also brought up an interesting question.

"Hey Magma, were you born a were?"

Magma sighed; his knot was already almost completely deflated. He gave an experimental tug and, with just a little effort, his cock slid free in a gush of cum.

"Yeah, I was born a were. Pretty much all of us were born the way we are. Our chief, Senku, says all our ancestors were humans, but I think it's a load of shit—there's no way, not with how many of us there are."

"Really?" Yo heard about spontaneous mutations, but for humans to birth so many different species was unheard of. Though, crazier things have happened.

"I was turned into a vampire in my 20s," he recalled, "though I don't remember much of the transformation, I know it took me a long while to get used to everything."

Yo hummed at the memory. He can't even remember who turned him in the first place. Maybe that was a good thing.

"I've heard about this 'Senku' guy," even though he's always kept in the dark, he always listens, "what's he like?"

"Senku? He's a bastard and I hate him. He's got this 'science' sorcery bullshit that won him the position of chief—which he cheated to get, by the way. But... some of what he can do is interesting, I guess. He promises to show us all things we could never dream of. And that's the only reason I haven't killed him yet."

Magma grunted and shifted until he could pick Yo up in his arms. "C'mon, we should get going. Even if we are two of the most dangerous things in the forest at night, I'd rather be in my den than this shitty cave."

Yo snickered at that. He always appreciated someone who's brutally honest. Someone who beat this wall of muscle must be something else, for sure. Out of all the werewolves Yo have seen before, Magma is definitely the biggest - in both ways.

"Ah," Yo held onto his neck as the big lug picked him up like a toddler. Not something he appreciated, but it beats walking. Even with enhanced stamina, laziness always finds a way through.

"How far is your den?"

"Weren’t ya listening? I told ya, my home is about 80km from here. But our camp isn't far, maybe 5 or so, and I have a temporary den set up there." Magma set out through the late evening air with Yo in his arms, heedless of the fact that he was still completely nude. He had more clothes back at camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magma takes Yo back to the encampment that had been set up following the dismantling of the Tsukasa Empire. How will his chief react to meeting his new mate?

As Magma walked through the woods, he made sure to tread carefully. He'd lost his sandals somewhere in the partial shift he'd gone through before finding Yo, and though his feet were tough, they weren't impenetrable.

That was definitely the only reason for his careful, measured steps. It had nothing to do with his little mate in his arms. He didn't give a shit if the vampire was comfortable or if he got jostled around. 

There was an awkward silence between them for the first few minutes; then Magma spoke up again. "Now that the fight's over, we'll probably be heading back home soon, but I've got at least another few days of my rut left. Maybe two if I can knot ya a few more times to burn through it faster. Think ya can handle it?"

"Of course I can handle it!" Yo proclaimed with pride, "I'm a vampire, I can take anything."

Not that he really had to deal with anything in the old world. He wasn't exactly living luxury, but he never had to deal with anything rough either. So a werewolf during mating was the first time he really ever had to use his regeneration ability. 

Even being a police officer he tended to slack off and relax during his nightly patrol. If there were anything big happening, the other, stronger officers in the area had it covered, right? No need for him to waste energy, was his mindset.

It was also his current mindset: do the bare minimum.

But being with Magma was different somehow. He felt like he should try his best to please him in every way imaginable. Yo wanted Magma to feel good. _It's just the good quality blood,_ he kept telling himself. Yeah, it's just his instincts telling him to take care of his source of food. It couldn't be anything more than that.

Yo snickered, "I'm worried you won't be able to handle _me_ draining you dry."

At Yo's comment, Magma let out a laugh that sounded more like a snorting chuff. "I told ya, I got plenty of blood. Ya ain't the only one who can regenerate and heal quickly. In fact, if yer feelin' hungry, feel free to take another bite while we go."

As a vampire, he learned to never say no to blood. He was a little peckish anyways. Cutting a small slit in Magma's chest, he started lapping up the blood much like a bat would. With his pointy ears and long arms, he was about as close as someone can come to a bat. 

Yo's tongue lapping at Magma's chest felt strange, the skin around the small wound pulling and tugging with each stroke of his tongue. But instead of being painful, it was starting to reignite the arousal that dominated his mind and senses during his rut. He fought the urge, though; the cave was bad enough, he didn't want to completely succumb to his base instincts and fuck his new mate in the middle of the forest!

He was starting to get more into feeding mode when something caught his eye in the bushes.

"Hey," Yo lifted his head up, "aren't those shoes? In the bushes over there," he pointed.

Magma looked over at Yo's words and grinned when he saw his sandals. "Good eye," he replied. "Glad to see yer good for something other than lookin' pretty and crying on my knot."

Yo scoffed, "Hey, I can do lots of things!" He looked offended but couldn't keep up the act for long before he started laughing as Magma picked up the now wet sandals. Must have rained a bit while they were in the cave.

After his laughing had died down, Yo backtracked in his mind. _Wait, he thinks I'm pretty!?_ he thought. _Why am I even thinking of this - why should I care?_

He needed to get his racing mind off of the tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You said before that Senku beat you in the 'bout," he recalled, "so does that mean you're a fighter? Warrior?"

Magma set Yo down on an overturned log before he shook the water from his sandals and strapped them to his feet. He glanced over at Yo and only belatedly realized that the sun had fully set. Moonlight shone down on the vampire through a break in the canopy and turned his ginger hair to pure copper, while his red eyes glowed brightly.

Magma's nose twitched when he realized his throat was tight with a strange emotion he didn't recognize. He needed to stop looking at Yo. The vampire was going to distract him from getting to the camp!

"Best hunter in the village," he said in response to Yo's question. "And the rightful winner of the grand bout if not for that 'sorcery' bullshit. I'm the strongest the village has to offer." He didn't mention that, when she went into her berserk mode, Kohaku could best him in a fight.

Yo scoffed, "I bet I could top that." Werewolves were stronger than vampires by default - but only when they're in full transformation. "All I have to do is have a good meal and I can hunt for two days straight without stopping!"

That was a bit of an exaggeration, but Magma didn't need to know that. He's a strong vampire!

He climbed out of the werewolf's bulky arms and perched himself on his shoulders, right behind his head. From there, he could have a better view of his surroundings. Definitely not wanting to feel superior or anything like that; simply a tactic for getting a better view. Vigilance is key, right?

"Not really two days straight, right? Since ya can't be out during the day?" Magma reached up and held onto Yo as he walked, making sure he didn't fall—only because it would slow them down, of course. 

But then a scent caught his attention. A familiar scent. Magma let out a low growl as his walk turned more into a run. His cum was dripping down Yo's thighs and it was only making him want to fuck another load into the vampire's tight, hot ass.

"What is it?" Yo asked, holding onto his hair as they ran. He didn't sense anything; though a werewolf's nose is _much_ stronger than a vampire's. They sense _everything,_ not just blood.

"Yer a fuckin' tease, ya know that?" Magma said, voice low and almost dangerous-sounding. "Better hold on tight." He kicked off the shoes he'd just put on and handed them up to his mate.

With that vague warning, Magma dropped to all fours as his body rippled and shifted under Yo. He wasn't in full shift, since it wasn't the full moon, but even in half-shift he could run faster than he could in human form. His claws tore up the earth beneath him and they shot through the forest, the kilometers whizzing by until they arrived at a small encampment. 

Magma knelt and roughly shook his shoulders until Yo went tumbling off, then shifted back to human form. "We're here. Come on."

Yo rubbed the back of his neck as his head hit the ground. Growling low, he slowly stood up, looking at the campsite.

There were many crudely built huts and scientific contraptions that Yo didn't think he'd ever see again. It was refreshing to say the least. Maybe the 21st century wasn't all lost. 

He also noticed a young girl in the middle of the square, piecing together bits and chunks of statues. By the looks of how smashed they were, Yo guessed pretty quickly that those were Tsukasa's. Definitely.

"Wa-" Yo remembered to blink, "You all built this in how long?"

"It's been a few days since the battle," a voice drawled from behind them. Magma growled and turned as he shifted back, glaring at the young man approaching the two. He was of medium height with astonishing hair—it stood straight up in a mess of cowlicks, almost white-blond fading into a deep green. Red eyes looked over both of them critically. "Magma, what kind of creature did you drag back to our camp, you bad dog?"

"Senku. I don’t give a rat's ass if ya _are_ the chief, ya don’t get to say shit about my mate." Magma's voice was low and dangerous as he spoke; positioning himself between Yo and Senku.

"Calm down, puppy. What you do with your personal life is none of my business. But this guy matches the description of the vampire who was guarding Chrome while he was being held prisoner."

Looking over his shoulder at Yo, Magma's eyes narrowed. "Y'were part of the empire?"

"Of course I was part of the empire," Yo barked back, "Tsukasa was the one who broke me out of that stone hell!"

Yo noticed Magma's eyes and started feeling strange. _Was Magma mad at him? Was it bad that he was part of it?_ He shook the doubting thoughts out of his mind and glared at Senku - eyes turning red to match his.

"So what if I was? Is that bad?"

"Nah. Unless you were in league with Hyoga and trying to overthrow Tsukasa, you're welcome in the Kingdom of Science," Senku replied. "But if you _were,_ then it's off to prison with you." He pointed over to the right, where Hyoga and Homura were tied up and being guarded by two stone statues.

But then one of the statues _moved_ and waved over at them. They weren't statues at all, but gargoyles.

"I'll vouch for him," Magma declared. "He's my mate, so he's my responsibility."

Senku looked at Magma cooly. "This is the first time I've ever heard you _use_ the word 'responsibility.' Fine, he's all yours."

Magma grunted in assent and wrapped an arm around Yo to guide him to one of the constructed huts. "This way."

Yo watched Senku as he walked over towards the prisons, which were more like cages than anything, and followed Magma. The hut he guided him to was lower to the ground than the rest - he guesses to resemble a cave so Magma can feel more comfortable.

"Soooo, this is where you're staying?" Yo looked around the hut - most of the bedding was straw and leaves, leaving a cushiony spring in each step, "Did you build this yourself?"

Magma nodded. "This is my den away from home. The one back at the village is a lot nicer than this, I had to leave a lot of my furs back there when we left. But it'll do for our needs."

His hands traced up and down Yo's sides, catching on his leather tunic and inching it up his body. "Now then... why don't I show ya how a wolf _really_ treats his mate?"

Yo's hands followed Magma's - the embers left behind from the first time reignited within him until the only emotion Yo could feel was _want._

If he was alive, his heart would have been beating out of his chest by now. The pheromones Magma was unknowingly giving off were strong. They didn't work on others besides other were-creatures, but Yo could feel it. He knew how the alpha felt, and how much it matched his own.

"Ma-Magma," Yo breathed out, turning towards him, only glancing at the were's rapidly growing cock, "please do."

Magma's rut was quickly ratcheting up, his nude body heating as he worked the clothing off of Yo's smaller form. "Yanno, there aren't many out there that can take a werewolf's knot more than once, much less twice in one night," he said, voice low and gravelly. "I can't wait to see how many times I can knot ya before I'm satisfied."

With that, he guided Yo into the pile of furs laid out on top of the straw.

Yo laid down on the pile of rather comfy and soft furs. He chuckled, "I'm one of a kind~" he said in a sweet tone.

He took the rest of his clothes off before any more can get shredded and pulled the wolf down to his level, meeting the husky figure's lips halfway, tongue asking for entry.

Magma eagerly complied, parting his lips to let his little mate explore his mouth freely. Yo tasted like blood—like Magma's blood specifically—and he groaned at the taste of it. He _liked_ it, as if it were another form of bond between them. Breaking the kiss, he mumbled, "Don't bite anyone else, got it? If ya get thirsty, just drink my blood."

He cocked his head at the statement. Was he implying that Yo will still be his mate even _after_ his rut!? Yo was at a loss for words and didn't know how to feel. Luckly he didn't have to think about it for long before his own member started twitching to life.

"Yeah," Yo finally answered as his face flushed, "I promise if you promise to not spend your future ruts with anyone else but me, got it?"

"'Course," Magma replied. He licked a long stripe up the side of Yo's neck, over the healed bite mark he'd left. "Wolves mate for life, yanno? Yer mine now."

They did? There's so much for Yo to learn about his new lover that it got him excited! He wanted to know everything about him. Determined to be the best mate he could be. He always strived for the top, and even though he's a bottom right now, the least he can do is to be on top of the list of people Magma loves and cares for.

Yo shuddered at the warm lick, slowly becoming cold after exposed to the air around them, but could barely feel it. He was too warm inside to notice. Vampires couldn't make their own heat, but were capable of stealing it from others and making their own out of the blood they consume.

He moved even closer, feeling up his mate's sides to finally find his nipple to latch his tongue around. He wasn't very proud that he had to stand almost on his tiptoes to reach, but it was well worth it. Plus, it was a great position for him to start feeling up his firm ass. Each movement of his hand seemed to hit another muscle each time. With his mouth still attached like a leech, he looked up at the man and smiled before pinching his ass and lightly nibbling at the same time.

Magma couldn't get much lower on Yo's body without bending over, which was a shame, because he just wanted to devour his little mate. It was kind of ironic that a man named for the sun had been turned into a vampire. But at the same time, Magma was thankful, because it meant Yo would be able to keep up with his needs.

Feeling Yo's mouth around his nipple and hands on his ass made a growl slip past his lips. "Fuuuck, sunshine, feels so good…" His hips rutted forward so that a dribble of precum smeared against Yo's belly. "Gods, I just wanna ruin ya… lemme do it, I'll make ya feel _amazing…"_

Yo matched Magma's growl with one of his own - well, more of a hiss if anything. 

"I bet it does feel good," Yo mused, moving a hand to swipe the white smear off his stomach and slick his palm. He grabbed Magma's member, making sure he got good and worked up enough for Yo's liking. He liked his partners to _beg,_ to _suffer,_ and worst of all, to _wait;_ loving the desperate expressions and helpless breaths, Yo loved dangling his partners over the edge before pushing them off.

"Hey, how fast would you think you can finish right now?"

Magma's eyes rolled at the feeling of Yo's precum-slicked hand wrapping around his cock. "Fuck!" He didn't know where his little mate learned to work a cock like this, but he was thankful for it. He thrust into the touch and another pearl of fluid came out of his slit, further easing the way for Yo's hand.

Hands coming up to rest heavily on Yo's shoulders, Magma groaned, "Not sure… depends on how good yer hands are…" He panted and smirked, but his cock twitched and his balls churned. He could feel the base of his length burning as his knot threatened to start ballooning out. If it got too far, he'd have to pick Yo up and fuck into him quickly, or he'd be completely useless for half an hour or so. Popping a knot outside of a hole was one of the most uncomfortable experiences he'd ever had, as a younger wolf, and he was loath to feel that pain and sensitivity again.

Yo smirked, knowing he was already close. He lifted his hand off Magma and inched it behind him, prodding at his own hole. Not to prepare it, no; vampires didn't need much preparation. He considered it a form of teasing. Testing Magma's patience.

Just on a glance, anyone could tell that the wolf was impatient, impulsive, and at times, completely feral. Yo liked that about him. No bullshit, always straightforward and to the point. 

He backed his way up until he felt Magma's cock brush his ass and then stopped and turned to look behind him so he could look Magma in the eye.

"You can do whatever you want with me, but you're not allowed to put it in until you're about to finish," Yo snickered, "cause I think my new puppy needs a bit of training."

Magma was openly salivating as he watched Yo's fingers begin to prod at his own hole. Good, his mate was so good, preparing himself for the fucking he was about to get!

But then Yo spoke and a whine slipped out of Magma's throat before he could hold it back. "Are ya shitting me? Like hell I'd listen to that shit! I'll fuck ya whenever I damn well please!" 

Despite his words, his cock twitched and pulsed as he rubbed it against Yo's crack without pushing it inside. Clawed hands gripped the vampire's hips to give Magma more leverage, while precum dripped from his slit to pool against the small of Yo's back and slide down his ass. His head tipped back and his tongue lolled out as he panted for breath.

"Yoooooo… shit, 'm g-gonna…"

Yo realized Magma was about to go over the edge, so he quickly backed up into him, pushing his cock inside. He had heard how painful it was to knot without being inside something. He strained a moan as his hole clenched - trying to heal it's way back to regular size.

Listening to Magma's panting, Yo gripped his own painfully throbbing member and started stroking. Quickly, he matched Magma's panting as a low hiss slipped out of his gaping mouth.

The feeling of that tight, sweet hole enveloping his length made Magma howl. His claws dug into Yo's hips hard enough to break the skin as he yanked his mate back onto his swelling knot. Every time he thrust forward, more of it forced its way inside until finally Magma was locked in. 

"Shit! Sunshine, ya feel so good!" Pulse after pulse of blistering hot werewolf cum painted Yo's innards as Magma came again. His hips twitched and his knot shifted a little inside Yo's body until it pressed right up against his prostate. Magma's legs trembled and he struggled to remain upright as it felt like his soul was being sucked out of him by his mate's tight hole.

As soon as his prostate was brushed, Yo moaned, drool dripping off his fangs as well as the side of his mouth. Each movement caused more pressure, which, in turn, caused more pleasure coursing through him.

He needed to bite something. _Anything._ Grabbing Magma's arm and pulling it in front of him, he sank his teeth deep into his forearm and sucked desperately. As the first wave of blood washed over his tongue, he moaned loudly and his eyes rolled backin his head. Strings of white sprayed everywhere; some managed to even hit the ceiling as he panted into his prey's arm. 

After his high faded, he unhinged his jaw from his arm, looking around at his canvas. He looked up at the splattered spot on the ceiling, still dripping down the walls.

"Um, sorry 'bout that." Yo scratched the back of his head, "And your arm…"

Magma didn't want to open his eyes yet. He thrust up into Yo a few more times before he finally settled and looked around the hut. A snicker escaped his lips at the sight of cum everywhere.

"Looks like ya liked it," he crooned. He reached down and collected the last dregs of cum from Yo's cock onto his fingers, bringing them to his lips and laving them with his tongue lewdly. "Ya still hungry? Felt ya bite, if ya need more feel free."

"I'm good for right now." Yo shivered as his oversensitive cock was swiped. "I just felt like I had ta bite something, ya know?"

Yo sat down on Magma's lap, deciding to get comfortable as they waited out the knot. He looked back up at the ceiling and smiled to himself.

"Yeah," he finally answered, "I liked it a lot."

He looked up at his mate with a toothy grin and added, "Though we might need to do it a few more times, just to see how your training is coming along, 'kay, pup?"

Magma nodded, his thumbs stroking along Yo's hipbones as he settled. He chuckled at the vampire's response. "Ya really think ya can train me? I'd like t'see ya try."

He would have said more, but he was feeling warm and content in his furs. Now that he'd knotted, he was getting sleepy, too…

"We can take a nap first, then I'll show ya what a wolf's really like…"

Yo could sense Magma's drowsiness and smiled. He was happy knowing Magma trusted him in his most vulnerable state: asleep. 

He laid on his chest for about an hour before finally pulling off Magma's long since deflated cock. Cleaning himself off and taking one last look at the sleeping wolf, he decided he should at least explore a bit.

It didn't take long on his walk to find Senku again, who seemingly hadn't slept at all. He was buried in whatever project he was on, though Yo really couldn't care less.

"Geez, when was the last time you slept?" Yo leaned against the hut Senku was sitting outside of. His face only barely illuminated by the candle he had next to him. Yo knew he had electricity, but figured it was more efficient lighting a candle than wasting precious energy. "The bags under your eyes say you've been awake for about two days." Even without light, Yo had night vision and could see Senku clearly. "That's more than enough for some puny human."

"I can't sleep yet," Senku muttered. "Not until I figure out a way to save Tsukasa."

Glancing up at Yo, Senku studied him for a moment. Chrome had told him about this guy—that he was a coward who only came out at night to make snide comments at Chrome's expense and give orders to his underlings. Then, when Chrome escaped, he had gone missing… but now he'd returned, freshly mated to the Kingdom of Science's very own werewolf.

"Tell me, Yo. What kind of person were you in the old world? From what I have heard, I'm guessing you were involved in law enforcement?"

"Yeah, I was an officer," he answered, "not many who crossed me lived to tell about it."

He definitely wasn't a good cop. Far from it, actually. Being trigger happy didn't help when he was in the moment, coursing with energy and adrenaline. Didn't matter what species or creature - if they crossed him, he'd shoot first and ask questions later.

"Your little science friend talked about me, didn't he?" Yo chuckled. "Hope it was all good things."

"Yeah, no," Senku replied flatly. "But being an officer, that means you have experience with pistols. That's good information to have."

Senku pushed himself up off the ground and wiped his hands on his deerskin tunic to get any dust off. His expression was carefully neutral; he didn't reveal any of his inner thoughts, and his mental shields were ridiculously strong. "Did you want to see Tsukasa? He's probably asleep right now but I can take you to his hut."

Yo froze. _Tsukasa?_

"U-uh, yes, of course!" Yo fumbled with his words. Last Tsukasa heard from him, he ordered one of his underlings to lie about him falling off the waterfall to his death. He didn't know how Tsukasa would react, but if he was asleep, maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"So, uh, how'd you get him on your side?" Yo asked. "Hyoga probably isn't too thrilled about it."

Senku guided Yo toward yet another hut across the clearing. As they walked, he explained, "During the battle, we made some dynamite. Tsukasa realized he couldn't beat it, so we made a deal—he surrendered, and we used it to break through the bedrock that had formed over a hospital. Tsukasa’s little sister was inside… we were able to revive her and the petrification had healed her brain."

Pulling the leather curtain aside, Senku let Yo step into the hut and followed in behind him. The stink of blood and infection was strong. "Hyoga betrayed us. He used Mirai as bait and fought Tsukasa. He's a were, so normally it would be fine, but… Hyoga stole a silver-tipped spear from one of the gargoyles."

 _Damn, Hyoga must have been desperate if he resorted to theft,_ Yo thought to himself as he looked at the hut in front of them. He didn't see Hyoga as the type to steal.

Then Yo remembered, he never answered Senku's question earlier. "And yes, I do have experience with firearms," he answered. "I've been a police officer for years, though I guess it'd be centuries now, wouldn't it?" He forced out a dry laugh.

"That's ten billion percent useful to know," Senku replied. "You must be quite the sharpshooter, then. When I get the opportunity to build a gun, you'll have first dibs." Senku guided Yo back out of the sleeping Tsukasa's tent. "I have a crazy idea to save Tsukasa's life, and I'm pretty sure it will work, but I'm going to need help. Are you in?"

Yo looked side-eyed at Senku, a wickedly toothy grin etching across his face. "You bet, I'm in! As long as I get to stay with my mate, that is." Yo chuckled to himself, "This is about to get interesting!"

Senku chuckled as well. "Sure thing. I wouldn't split you two up, I'm not heartless. In fact, I'm hoping you'll be good for the big lug. Keep him in line, yeah?"

"Oh, don't worry," Yo laughed, "trust me, I know how to train my pets."

"Good. I'm counting on you, then." With that, Senku retreated to his own hut, presumably for some much-needed sleep.

Magma stuck his head out of his makeshift den and looked around until he spotted Yo. "Oi, what are you doing over there? Get back here!"

Yo jumped at the sudden voice, still not used to his loud mouth yet and turned his head. He ran over to him, about the speed of a normal human and stopped in front of him.

"Heh, sorry I snuck out, you looked so peaceful, I didn't wanna wake ya." Yo wrapped his arms around Magma in a hug. "Senku was just telling me what happened with Tsukasa and Hyoga…. But on the bright side, I get to have a gun again! I'll even teach you how to use one!"

Magma grunted and led Yo back into the hut. "Don't run off without telling me," he muttered. "C'mon, back to bed with ya…"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/RGy78Kj)


End file.
